Las razones están de más
by Zig-Zag-Dreamer
Summary: Las aventuras de Dante parecían haber terminado...hasta que una decisión quizás incorrecta le da un giro inesperado a su vida...y a la de alguien mas. DantexOC
1. Lumiere

_**Aquella noche...tenia una que otra misión que cobrar antes de dormir, pero**_

_**había un problema: el cliente vivía en una iglesia. No me derretiría ni nada pero no me agradaba mucho la idea de pasar por allí, así que simplemente no cobre el trabajo.**_

_**Probablemente un desperdicio...pero me evitaría problemas con ciertas criaturas no muy amigables para mi ''especie'' que residían allí. Sin embargo, cerca del lugar donde se suponía que estaba la iglesia, había unas ruinas bastante extrañas desde donde se escuchaba un llanto. No era el clásico héroe que salva a las personas en peligro pero decidí investigar a ver que encontraba. Ese fue el mayor error que he cometido en toda mi vida...pues lo que encontré aquella vez me traería mas dolores de cabeza que mi hermano Vergil...y eso en si era mucho que decir.**_

_**Cuando entre, me sorprendió ver a una muchacha allí. Estaba llorando, como si algo la estuviera golpeando. Al mirar con mas detalle vi a unos ángeles observandola. Era imposible...ella no podia ser un demonio! Cuidadosamente levanté su frágil cuerpo.**_

_**"**_Estas bien?_**" le susurre levemente, pero no respondió.**_

_**La lleve hasta la ya abandonada Devil May Cry. Estaba inconsciente y bastante pálida. Nunca antes me habia preocupado así por alguien, pero supuse que era solo la curiosidad. Despues de varias horas empezó a moverse y finalmente a despertar. Sus ojos eran de un color verde pero bastante claros. Me miraba fijamente, sin decir nada.**_

_**"**_Eres un ángel?_**" No sabía que responderle. No sabía si decirle o no. Pero ella respondió primero: "**_Esas cosas no existen_**" Ella me miró con confusión, como si todo lo que pasó fue realmente una pesadilla.**_

_**"**_Estas segura?_**" No pude evitar dejar de mirarla. No quería decirle la verdad, pero algo me decía que era lo correcto.**_

_**"**_Solo no se lo digas a nadie, entendido?_**" Paré un momento. No sabía como explicarselo, nunca daba explicaciones, no eran necesarias."**_Escucha, yo..soy mitad humano y mitad demon-_**"**_

_**"**_No me interesa, necesito que me ayudes a volver a casa. Ya he escuchado demasiadas idioteses hoy_**" No podía creerlo! Quién se creía esa niñata como para no escuharme?**_

_**Acaso no estaba asustada o algo? Esa no era la frágil joven que había encontrado!**_

_**"**_Con quién crees que estas hablando! Hablas con el magnifico cazador de demonios Dante! Mas respeto!_**" Esa niña ya me estaba empezando a desquiciar. Que los ángeles no existen! Pues vendras de locolandia niña!**_

_**"**_No te creo, esas cosas NO existen_**"**_

_**"**_En serio? Y por qué no miras en aquella pared?_**" Le dije señalando mi pequeña exhibicion de cabezas de demonios. La chica miró...su cara lo decía todo...Ja! Gané (^0^)**_

_**Pero no era tan bueno como pensaba. Empezó a temblar y sus ojos claros se pusieron de un color rojo sangre, como si estuviera recordando algo.**_

_**"**_E- es... imposible...esas cosas s-son_**"**_

_**"**_Demonios, no ves?_**" Sus ojos retornaron a su color original. Se me ocurrió preguntar..."**_Eres un demonio?_**"No fue la mejor opción ni el mejor momento, y eso se notaba en su mirada, confundida.**_

_**"**_N-no pero tu..._**" Tenía la mitad de la razón, como siempre. Pero era algo raro que no estuviera en camino al otro lado del mundo en ese momento.**_

_**"**_Sí, pero no voy a matarte si me dices tu nombre_**''**_

_**''**_L-lumiere_**''**_ _**Y tenía razón, ya que traducido del francés, Lumiere significa luz. Ella sería la luz de mi vida, porque sinceramente, solo verla me ponía inquieto. Pero el futuro aún no a llegado. Aún...**_


	2. Condiciones

_**Decidi que la dejaria en la abandonada Devil May Cry mientras investigaba a donde pertenecia. No sabia por donde empezar, asi que le pregunte ''Donde vives?'' Ella solo bajó la mirada...Qué! Tengo que cuidarla! ''No tienes familia!''...Solo vi una sonrisa maléfica en su cara mientras me decia un dulce ''No''. Mi peor pesadilla se habia cumplido. No podia cuidarla! **_

_**''Escucha niña, mi trabajo no es apto para menores de edad'' le dije.**_

_**''Para tu informacion tengo 17!'' Realmente no me habia dado cuenta porque su tamaño era...pues...pequeño! Parecia una niñata de menos de 14! **_

_**''Já!'' Su mirada era asesina...''Pues no es mi culpa que seas tan pequeñita!'' **_

_**''No soy pequeña! Lo que pasa es que cierta criatura aqui presente no es del tamaño de un humano normal'' Mmmm...rayos! No se me habia ocurrido eso-...Espera un segundo...! **_

_**''Criatura me dices!''**_

_**''Sip, No me dijiste que eras un demonio?'' **_

_**''Mitad niña! M-i-t-a-d!''**_

_**''Como sea, no eres n-o-r-m-a-l, asi que eres una criatura para mi'' **_

_**''Já, no dirias eso si supieras quien soy!'' **_

_**''Pues fijate que no se quien eres...y pensandolo mejor...tampoco me interesa'' Me dijo mientras rebuscaba entre mi escritorio. Solo suspiré. Sabía que no sería facil encontrar un lugar donde dejarla, pero tampoco podia quedarse aquí.**_

_**''Y bien?'' Me dijo con una revista en sus manos.**_

_**''Qué?'' Le dije sin prestar demasiada atención.**_

_**''Dónde voy a dormir? Qué ropa me pondré? Qué voy a comer además de pizza?'' Me dijo, molesta, tirando la revista que antes tenía en sus manos ...MÍ revista! **_

_**''No recuerdo haberte dicho que te quedarías aquí enana!''**_

_**''Bien...entonces para que diablos me recogiste de aquel lugar!'' **_

_**''...Ni idea'' Le dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza. No sabia donde dejarla...esa era la verdad...pero...''Hagamos un trato'' Le dije sin pensarlo dos veces.**_

_**''Qué tipo de 'trato'?'' Me dijo cruzando sus brazos, lista para escuchar.**_

_**''Te quedas aquí, vives aquí, pero a cambio...''**_

_**''A cambio..?''**_

_**O-O-O-O-OLumiereO-O-O-O-O**_

_**''QUÉ!'' Grité como nunca antes lo había , que mi voz resonaba por todo el lugar. Y era de esperarse! ''Ni en tus estúpidos sueños!'' Sin embargo, de su cara solo salió una malévola (y diabólica) sonrisa...ugh!**_

_**''No es algo imposible, aunque con ese cuerpecito tuyo no será tan fácil...oh sí enana?'' Sus estúpidos sobrenombres ya me estaban desquiciando! ÉL era la criatura gigante!**_

_**''...E-esta bien...pero solo si me enseñas a jugar!'' Una sonrisa de satisfacción en su má había pedido que le ganara en una partida de billar, algo que era totalmente imposible para mi, pues nisiquiera he visto a alguien jugar billar. Sin embargo, no me quedó mas remedio que aceptar, pues quizás solo estaba jugando conmigo o algo así. Me explicó las reglas...pero no le presté mucha atención, por lo que no entendi nada.**_

_**''Espero que me hayas escuchado, pues no voy a volver a repetir''**_

_**''...'' **_

_**''Uh? Lumiere? Lumiere! Lumie-...'' Fue lo único que escuhe mientras sentía como mi cuerpo caía sobre unos brazos, probablemente en los de aquel chico, y mi mundo se tornaba de un color oscuro mientras cerraba mis ojos...**_


	3. Información

**Estaba envuelta entre sus brazos...un poco confundida sobre el por qué de haberme desmayado. Empecé a sentir como aquel chico trataba de despertarme con algunos movimientos no muy fuertes...pero lo que él no sabía era que estaba perfectamente despierta, solo que no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo. Intentaba liberarme de aquel estado, cuando de repente en un movimiento casi inconsciente le grite-**** Basta! ****- y me solté de sus brazos. El chico me miró con ojos extraños y me dijo en un tono un poco burlón -****Qué sucede?, Acaso tienes miedo?****- Sentí como el color de mis ojos empezaba a cambiar de un tono verdoso a un tono rojizo y sentía como si otro ser tomara el control de mi cuerpo. Empezaba a cantar una especie de invocación muy extraña, por la cual empezaba a brillar mi cuerpo. Solo podía ver como el misterioso chico me miraba con unos ojos de desconcierto y confusión que de algún modo lograron regresarme a mi estado normal, haciéndome caer por segunda vez, pero él no me ayudo esta vez, dejándome caer sobre el frío suelo. Mi mundo empezaba a oscurecerse...otra vez...no quería...pero...**

**oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-**_**Dante**_**-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo**

**La vi desmayarse en el suelo. Una muy pequeña parte de mi quería ayudarla, pero la otra solo estaba aterrorizada, aunque sabía que si me lo proponía podía acabar con esto de una vez...matándola. Pero no quería, no me lo permitiría. Decidí investigar por qué le había pasado esto...**

**¡Pero obviamente no estoy ayudándola!...La tomé y la dejé en una habitación, encerrada por supuesto. Me puse a caminar hacia el lugar donde la había encontrado, para ver si encontraba pistas que me ayudaran a resolver el enigma. Empecé por buscar por los alrededores, luego adentro de la estructura destruida. No encontré nada importante que digamos, pero justo cuando me iba a dar por vencido me llegó un pensamiento un poco extraño sobre donde podía buscar...en la casa del cliente hacia donde me dirigía cuando la encontré. Y si encontraba a esas ''criaturas'' en mi camino, les sacaría a golpes las respuestas de lo que está pasando. Cuando llegué a su casa, encontré a mi cliente en un estado...del que no se podía recuperar, muerto. Bueno, solo tome mi dinero y me largué, pues no tenia curiosidad en saber quien lo había asesinado, no me importaba, ya tenía suficientes problemas con la ''humana'' más extraña que haya conocido alguna vez. Sin embargo, empecé a sentir como algo me rozaba en la espalda, y al voltearme descubrí a ese hombre…. ¡Perfectamente en pie!**

**Aunque estaba en un estado medio zombie, mas de aquel lado del mundo del inframundo que aquí, pero de pie. Me preguntaba cómo podía ser, si debería de estar físicamente muerto. Se levantó lo más que pudo y empezó a tartamudear algunas palabras que no terminaba de entender, la única que pude distinguir fue ''…Sálvame''….Salvarlo de qué..? Pero ya era tarde…mi fuente de información cayó, y esta vez no se volvería a levantar. Recordé que un viejo amigo solía decirme que, cada vez que quisiera alguna información, fuera a donde comenzaban todas las historias de papel, y terminaban las reales, La Biblioteca del Inframundo….Pero Dante…¿¡Qué estás pensando!? ¡Es solo una chica!...Como sea….Cuando llegué a la biblioteca, estaba llena de criaturas que miraban de una manera….emm…no muy favorecedora, así que decidí buscar a mi viejo amigo para que me sirviera de guía en este laberinto amazónico de libros, la mayoría aburridos. Su nombre era Luccrianno De Illoyd….un nombre un poco extraño, pero da igual. Y sabía exactamente dónde podría encontrarlo: la sección de libros sobre mi padre. Por alguna razón siempre estuvo obsesionado con mi viejo, pero nunca me importo tanto como para preguntarle el por qué. Mientras caminaba por los casi infinitos pasillos, veía a cada una de las criaturas del Inframundo y empezaba a preguntarme si Lumiere era una de ellas y no una humana…**

**-¿Pensando en cosas profundas?- Su voz me sorprendió y me sacó de mis pensamientos.**

**-Menuda forma de saludarme…-**

**-Es increíble ver lo mucho que te quejas por todo, hijo de Sparda- Sonrió. –¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- **

**-Necesito información- Era obvio, si no, ¿Qué haría en esta biblioteca de mala muerte?**

**-¿Tu? ¿Información? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Cómo conseguir dinero sin mucho esfuerzo o cómo hacer pizza infinita?- Se burlaba mientras hojeaba algunos libros, aunque realmente es algo que esperas que busque… emm… como sea. **

**-Nah, necesito una lista de…emm… criaturas que viven en el mundo humano, o algo así- **

**-¿Para qué? -**

**¿Por qué la gente tenía que ser tan curiosa? Suspire y le di una mirada de ''No quiero explicar'' que el pareció entender.**

**-Muy bien, espera aquí y aprovecha a ver si te interesas por uno de los libros más interesantes de este lugar- Sonrió de nuevo. Sabía que se refería a los libros de mi viejo pero… no sé, no eran ''tan'' interesantes para mí. Pero bueno, me dedique a hojear uno de ellos que tenía una portada de color verde un tanto extraño. No parecía tener título, así que ignoré ese detalle. Sin embargo, cuando lo abrí….**


End file.
